


Notes and Bits About Faith and Hope

by maqqy96



Series: Shepard Twins AU [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqqy96/pseuds/maqqy96
Summary: An explanation of all the little things, words, beliefs, world-building, etc, found in my series.





	1. Foreward

When I first started writing this story, it was somewhat to explain the little things in the Mass Effect series that bothered me, while also exploring the personalities and potential backgrounds of various small characters. For the most part though, “Faith and Hope” was written with the mindset of “How would a romance between Saren and Shepard work?”. To that end, I’ve read the books, the comics, and anything else I could get my hands on in order to get as much canon backstory as I could. I try my best to stay within canon where I can.

However, let’s face it; while we all love the Mass Effect series, it is only the bare bones of what it could have been. There are so many wonderful characters that didn’t get enough attention, and so many cultures that were barely mentioned. As such, the fandom came together and began to flesh it out by themselves.

When I first started writing this series, I was new to the fandom and didn’t have much to work with. As such, now that I am a bit more familiar with it, I’m doing my best to go back and flesh out my own stories. The main plot points will stay completely the same, however small changes, such as word substitutions, will be done.

This entire collection of notes is simply a reference for those who care to expand their knowledge of popular theories, terms, and mind-canons. Any words or fan-written explanations will be credited to the original writer/creator to the best of my knowledge. If you find any discrepancies, please let me know in the comments!


	2. Lexicon

Author [Kuraiummei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraiummei/pseuds/Kuraiummei) was amazing enough to put together a wonderful lexicon of various fan-made and real world terms. While I don’t use everything listed, it’s a wonderful reference guide. Rather than copy-paste or attempt to recreate something similar, I’m simply going to refer readers to check out the ever-growing list in order to acquaint themselves with the growing terms and phrases many authors now use. 

[Manifesto of Mindcanon and Plothole Fills](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7903315/chapters/18053329)

Below is my own personal lexicon of words and phrase I created to use in my own stories. These are subject to change as I delve into other’s stories and potentially find better terms. Please excuse the sparseness and mess as I slowly go through my chapters and add to this chapter over the next few weeks.

* * * 

 **Nikash Spice** : Mentioned in Chapter ? A type of dextro spice, similar to cayenne pepper. Adds a lot of 'heat' to a dish, so only a small amount is traditionally used. Using too much often causes the eater to question the cook about what mistake they're trying to cover up.

 **Taffe Oil** : Mentioned in Chapter ? A dextro cooking oil, very common and found in most Turian kitchens. Has a slight sweetness to it.


End file.
